fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of Doom (book)
Knights of Doom is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Russ Nicholson and originally published in 1994 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 56th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-036978-3). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series, although all of Green's other Fighting Fantasy books have been republished by Wizard. Creation Background In this book the player takes the roll of a Knight of the Order of the warrior god Telak. The player must destroy the undead knight Belgaroth. This adventure is set in and around the Forest of Lein in Ruddlestone in the Old World.Knights of Doom - Map The adventure takes place in the 280s AC, perhaps even in 285AC - we know this since the first crusade against Chaos is dated 185AC,Knights of Doom - 230 and this is described as "One hundred years ago" at the time of the events described in ''Knights of Doom'Knights of Doom'' - Background. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *The player begins with no Provisions or Gold Pieces. *The player chooses four "Special Skills" from a pair of lists, "Warrior Skills" (Battle Tactics, Ride, Target, Tracking and Weapon (skill with a non-sword weapon type)), and "Priest Skills" (Arcane Lore, Banish Spirit, Commune, and Holy Strike). At least one skill must be chosen from each list. If Weapon is chosen, the player has choice of one of four weapons: Axe, Lance, Mace and Spear. *The player keeps track of honour which starts at 6. *A time score also features, beginning at 0. *The player can only carry two weapons at a time: the one currently in use and an extra one kept with their horse. Access to this second weapon is only possible if the player is with their horse. Equipment List *Magic sword (no attack bonus but able to harm Demons or Undead) *Chainmail *Horse Firemane Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Tony Hough. #Price of 1st Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Tony Hough. The black and white interior map was by Jonathan Green. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Knights of Doom *Aranandus *Belgaroth *Bryar *Cadaver the Necromage *The Celastrix *Connor *The Darkthorn *Elaina - Elf priestess *Firemane - Hero's steed *Master Graye - Miller *Guildas *Murgrim *Nasra Stronn *Oddfellow's Mummers *Pyritees *King Rannor *Torrin *Lord Taris Varen *Telak Locations *Assart *Banarask Hills *Caer Skaal *Cairns of Dunar *Carass *Cleeve Manor *Ennox *Forest of Lein *Fosse *Harnwatch *Havalok *River Wende *Ruddlestone *Shekin *Wendeford Encounters *Assassin's Dagger *Bandit *Beast Man Champion *Beast Man Shaman *Belgaroth *Bryar *Cadaver *Chaos Centaurs *Chaos Steed *Chaos Warrior *Cockatrice *Cut-throat *Demonic Slayer *Fire Imps *Hill Giant *Hooded Attacker *Horsehead *Initiate *Knight *Mercenary Champion *Morgwyn *Murderers *Murgrim *Night-Mare *Oddfellow *Ogre Overseer *Orc Wolf-riders *Pickpocket *Raven *Renegade Monk *Soldier *Tree Man *Troll *Weaponmaster *Witch *Wodewose *Wolfshead Further Notes Errors Dedication For the spellbreakers See Also *''Bloodbones'' *''Curse of the Mummy'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Howl of the Werewolf'' *''Night of the Necromancer'' *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy *''Spellbreaker'' *''Stormslayer'' Reviews *[http://user.tninet.se/~wcw454p/docs/ff56.txt Knights of Doom at FF Reviews Archive] External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=100 Knights of Doom at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403184854/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb56.htm Knights of Doom at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] References Category:1994 books Category:FF56 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series